Her
by PureAngel
Summary: Hmmm....There is not much I can say without giving out the plot so therefore you shall simply have to read to find out.:PLiason fic.


**A/N**: OK....so to tell you the truth I am not too fond of Liason and one can say I am one of their biggest detractors. However I love Elizabeth and sometimes defend Jason. Anyways I wanted to challenge myself as a writer and choose to write about a couple I didn't really like and this is the product of my work.I would really like it if someone reviewed and told me how I did.I don't even mind constructive criticism. Without further ado please enjoy this one shot.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own these beautiful people but rather ABC does.

Anyways the story is done from Jason's POV.

**_Her_**

I sit cross legged next to her while she peacefully sleeps in bliss. Her lips are puckered in sleep concentration I suppose and I just want to bend down and kiss her senseless.

But of course I know I won't.

She works so hard everyday, trying to support Jake and Cameron that I will not entertain the idea of waking her from this pleasure inducing slumber.

My lips upturn into a rarely seen smile as she stretches and flings her leg towards me, in the process successfully kicking me in the gut. I feign injury, even "oomphing" for the full effect but in reality, it felt like being kicked by a kid; like a pillow slamming into a for the pillow but nothing to the wall.

I wonder if she experiences any pain and so take her leg in my hands,beginning to skilfully massage it.

There isn't any response whatsoever and one can figure out she is undoubtedly lost to unconsciousness.

Her dark brown hair fans out carelessly on the pillow under her head and I reach out unknowingly, twirling a silky strand between my fingers. It feels like heaven but I wouldn't expect anything else as she is an angel. _My_ Angel.

I know many will not agree that I have changed and will even go as far as saying I never will but she thinks differently. She persevered where I gave up.

She has saved me from myself when I thought I was a lost cause.

Ultimately she is my saving grace and my tenuous grip on sanity. Without her.....I don't know where I would have been.

That night I wouldn't say I was going to commit suicide and really it isn't in my nature but nonetheless the thought crossed my mind for a split second.

_I held the cold steel in my warm calloused hand and simply stared....Wondered...Thought...Wanted....Needed....to know if life was worth it anymore._

_How would it feel to have my own blood on my hands and not some other unfortunate soul? Would they miss me?Would people think my death was a benefit to society?_

_Would she care?I honestly wouldn't have blamed her if she never blinked an eye. I had hurt her too much....but she would never admit that to me._

_Sometimes I wanted to shake and shout at her....Scream that I wasn't the man she thougt me to be..._

_I was a monster that couldn't even look at himself in the mirror anymore and resorted to caressing lovingly a box of memoribilia that held photos and other nicknacks of the people who came and went in my life._

_Except for her. She was the one constant in my life that I still respected._

_My finger slid surreptiously to the trigger and the gun rose an inch._

_Would it hurt?Or would I die instantly?_

_I always wanted to die painlessly and quickly so that I would not have to see the faces of the persons I killed and hurt. Recently it was mostly so that I couldn't see her angelic beautiful face dance across my vision before my final breath._

_It would be too painful, almost excruciating to know that she would move on without me. It was cowardly one would say(especially for Jason Morgan) but I was way pass that stage and didn't care if I looked like a wimp._

_The hard silver squeezed its way through my mouth and my teeth clamped down on it._

_It would take the simplest movement and this world would be rid of me. Perhaps some would dance on my grave, others would have silent parties in honor of my death, many would say it was karmic justice but few would mourn my passing._

_And to think I was once an up and coming med student, the apple of my family's eye and according to my younger brother,AJ, the golden boy._

_It was funny how times could change._

_I closed my eyes shut and fell to my knees, my palm steadying the fall._

_The wind around me grew to an umistakable pitch causing the bushes to sing and the branches to sway as if to say adieu to the man in its midst._

_I threw back my head and the gun inched further into my mouth as a single tear slid errantly down my face._

_"Jason....." she whispered. Most people would shout at the sight she was witnessing but she knew me better. Her soft pleas clawed at my heart more than anything._

_She cupped my cheek with her hand, caressing my rough face with her baby soft skin._

_"You don't want to do this."_

_I could hear the blades of grass crush beneath her knees as she knelt down in front of seemed my senses increased ten fold around her presence._

_"Please don't do it." She sounded so broken and did I constantly fail her?_

_She brought my free hand to her wind kissed face and wiped away her tears._

_"Feel that? I don't want to mourn the knowledge of never seeing your expressive blue eyes light up again."_

_She moved my hand to her neck and I could feel her collarbone under her perfect,porcelain skin._

_"I don't want to live with the feeling that you will never clasp a necklace around my neck or kiss my throat."_

_She slid my hand to her belly._

_"I will forever think it is incomplete if you never get to feel the first kicks of your son/daughter or hear their laugh."_

_Finally she returned my hand back to her soft lips._

_"My lips will burn eternally knowing that we never got to celebrate the news of my pregnancy."_

_I could feel her lips curve into a smile under my splayed fingers and I removed the gun that seemed to be lodged in my mouth from its place,allowing my hand to fall to the side and opened my eyes._

_"You are pregnant?" I asked cautiously._

_"Yes, !This little child needs you and you can't be a selfish bastard and deny him/her of your fatherhood."_

_"But...."_

_"No buts. I want you in my life and I will not take no for an I will kick you in your balls."_

_Before I could answer to her threat, she leant forward._

_Her lips melded with mines and moved in sync with my lips. Instantly she woke something within me and it was like the essence of life that I had lost not a few minutes ago was being transferred from her lips._

_I allowed the weapon that nearly ended my life to fall to the ground and framed her face with my hands._

_"I love you Elizabeth Webber," I whispered between our fervent kisses._

_It was my turn to take her hand and rest it on my heart._

_"You feel how fast it beats?"_

_She shook her head yes against my forehead and looked into my eyes questioningly._

_"It beats for our baby....But it mostly beats for you. Do you understand that?Never forget it..."_

_"I never did,Jason Morgan."  
She took my head in her hands and rested it under her chin,beginning to run her hands through my hair, entangling her fingers in my light brown hair._

_"This is one fact I always knew that you needed to find out by yourself...I just never imagined it would be through suicide."_

_I heard the sarcasm in her voice and couldn't help but laughing._

_"Well you know me and my dramatics..."_

_"How can I forget?"_

_I smiled into her clothes,wrapping my arms around her as the skies above opened up to allow the rain and in the process soaking us._

That was the night I knew I had something special in Elizabeth Webber.

My hand stills in her hair as she returns to the land of the living.

"Hello honey!"I greet rather happily, very unlike me she would say.

She looks at me with the most beautiful blue eyes and I can't help getting lost in them.

A smile slowly spreads across her face as she stretches and yawns.

"Why are you massaging my leg?"

I stare at her without answering, simply shaking my head.

"What is so funny?"

She furrows her eyebrows together and a deep rumbling laugh rips through my body.

"Seriously is so funny?"

She is now looking at me pointedly and sits up in the mass of sheets, her hair falling across her shoulders and the sheet sashaying over her breasts,barely covering them.

"Nothing...."

I can truly say that I know Elizabeth Webber is my soulmate and will forever clutch my heart in her hands.

She is my life and soul

**Fin**


End file.
